Fases
by TaradaAtomica
Summary: Porque al enterarse de que la relacion de Mordecai Y Rigby no era presisamente amistosa, Margarita pasa por diferentes fases. Morby, Margarita-centric
1. Primera Fase: Sorpresa

**Bueno este va a ser mi primer short-fic, queria escribir algo desde el punto de vista de Margarita ya que en todos, o la gran mayoria, de los fics que he visto la dejan como la mala de la pelicula, asi que quise hacer algo menos OoC. Hablando de otro tema me gustaria hacer un lemon, tambien seria mi primer lemon (¿Vieron como estoy con las primeras veces?) y quisiera que propusieran alguna pareja para hacerlo, me gusta probar con nuevas pairings y la idea de dedicarle a alguien un fic me suena demaciado linda, asi que diganme alguna ¿Si? lo agradeceria y ahora disfruten el fic.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Regular Show ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

_**Primera fase: Sorpresa**_

Acababa de salir de la cafeteria.

Suspiro, hoy no habia sido exactamente su mejor dia.

El negocio se habia llenado de gente, lo cual no seria presisamente malo si no se hubiera roto una de las cafeteras lo cual ademas de hacer el trabajo demaciado lento, ponia de mal humor a los clientes.

Hasta tuvo que decirles a los chicos que no fueran porque no iban a llegar a atenderlos antes de que terminara su hora de almuerzo.

Y como frutilla del postre Ailin no estaba de su mejor estado de animo, se la veia distraida, con la cabeza baja... deprimida.

Si hubieran estado en otras cicunstancias la hubiera consolado de lo que sea que la estuviese molestando.

Ah, bien, mañana lo haria.

Bostezo, queria volver a su casa, abrio su cartera para buscar su celular y encontro un pequeño pendrive.

¡Mierda! Le habia prometido a Mordecai que se lo devolveria hoy, aparentemente Benson le habia pedido que lo llevara a su junta de mañana.

Y Margarita sabia, por palabras de sus amigos, que su jefe no era nada agradable enojado.

Tendria que dirigirse al parque sino queria darle problemas al peli-azul.

Saco un pequeño espejito y se acomodo el pelo, tal vez hasta podria proponerle una cita.

Realmente le gustaba su amigo y habían tenido avances, habían bailado juntos, le había hecho una fiesta, se habían besado dos veces... pero desde hace mucho tiempo todo se había detenido. Y ella no entendía porque. Sabia que le gustaba a Mordecai hace mucho tiempo, él no era muy bueno disimulandolo. ¿Habría vuelto a su antigua timidez?

Si era asi ella misma se encargaria de dar el paso.

Decidida, guardo el espejo y emprendio camino hacia el parque.

Por suerte las calles por las que tenia que pasar eran bastante transitadas aun de noche asi que podia andar tranquila.

Llego hasta la puerta y estaba a punto de tocar cuando escucho un ruido de un objeto impactando contra el suelo.

Lo dejaria pasar sino fueran ellos, a los que cada dos por tres les pasaban cosas inexplicables, asi que se dirigio a la ventana.

Asomo un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para ver...

...y deseo no haberlo hecho

Ahi estaban Mordecai, Rigby y en el suelo, tirada, habia una silla lo cuel explicaria perfectamente el ruido.

Ahora lo inexplicable era lo que estaban haciendo sus amigos.

Mordecai estaba agachado a la altura de el castaño mientras, este ultimo, lo besaba, con una mano apoyada en su nuca, acariciando, acercandolo.

Se alejo rapidamente de la ventana, tomo el pendrive y lo paso por debajo de la puerta.

Se dio media vuelta y hecho a correr a su casa.

Nunca habia corrido tanto en toda su vida, podia asegurarlo.

Se aseguro de cerrar con llave la puerta, jadeando por la carrera.

Una vez dentro de su hogar tiro su cartera a algun lugar de la sala de estar y entro a su habitacion.

Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición.

Se tiro a la cama y cerro los ojos, dispuesta a dormir.

No queria pensar en nada.


	2. Segunda fase: Solo un sueño ¿No?

**Bueno aqui esta el segundo cap, ya tengo la idea para el tercero y este es algo corto solo que queria subirlo lo mas rapido posible. Ah y todavia no me dieron ideas para el lemon (Voy a llorar sangre al estilo Uchiha) quiero escribir sobre nuevas pairing...**

**Pero bueno disfruten el fic y recuerden los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen sino em no hay que entrar en detalles *Risa medio siniestra medio pervertida***

* * *

**Segunda fase: Negación**

Mmmm...

¿Que dia era? ¿Año? ¿Los zombies nos invaden? ¿El video mas famoso de Youtube era Terminator bailando la macarena? ¿El presidente era un hibrido entre panda y oso polar de nacionalidad asiatica? ¿Y la primera dama era su cuidadora que solo usaba un corse rosa y una tanga de leopardo verde?

Podría ser...

No tenia ni puta idea de nada, habia dormido pesimo.

Ah y ese sueño porque... Porque habia sido un sueño ¿No? Lo unico que recordaba claramente era haber salido de la cafeteria, seguramente llego a casa exhausta y se fue directo a dormir.

Las imagenes de el sueño todavía le recorrian la mente, reproduciéndose cual cd rayado.

Era muy surrealista pensar que su amigo y su amigo/chico-que-le-gusta (Nombre inventado especialmente para el peli-azul) se hayan vuelto pareja, por favor ¡Mordecai la habia besado dos veces! El no podia ser gay. ¿Fue producto de el exceso de cafeina? ¿Alucinaciones? ¿Habia sido un "regaño" de su conciencia por presentarle todos sus novios a Mordecai a pesar de que sabia que le gustaba?

Puta conciencia, por su culpa ahora iria a trabajar como si tuviera resaca. Y eso que ella no tomaba.

Termino con serie de maldiciones hacia su "angelito interior" cuando escucho la musica de tono de su celular.

"He's a one stop jive, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man (oh)  
A sweet talkin sugar coated candy man"

Como odiaba esa tonadita ahora. Tendria que levantarse y buscar su celular, tenia el vago recuerdo de haber tirado su cartera al sofa la noche anterior.

Lo tomo entre sus manos.

"Llamada entrante de Ailin"

No se hizo de rogar mas y contesto.

- Hola

- Hola ¿Margarita?

Ese tono de voz, hasta la pelirroja en el mal estado que en el que estaba sabia que eso era una mala señal.

- Si

- Em tu ¿Podrias cubrirme hoy? yo... _no me siento muy bien_

Cierto, Ailin estaba muy rara ayer y ella no le dijo nada. De hecho no hablaron nada. En todo el dia.

Mala Margarita, tu ahi malhumorada y haciendo berrinches por un mal sueño y tu amiga necesitando y rogandote por ayuda.

Mala, mala, muy mala, mala amiga.

Maldita conciencia, ella tenia la culpa de las imagenes que le torturaban el seso en primer lugar.

- Claro Ailin, pero cuando termine voy a ir a tu casa a verte ¿Si?

- Eh Margarita en realidad no hace fal-

Le corto antes de que pudiera negarlo, no tenia ganas de discutir.

Suspiro, hoy iba a ser un dia muy largo, mejor empezaba a vestirse.


	3. Tercer fase: Preocupaciones externas

**Bueno aqui esta el tercer capitulo, estuve debatiéndome en si fraccionarlo o no ya que si no iba a quedar muy largo y a mi me gusta hacer capítulos cortos y fáciles de leer.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Regular Show ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Tercer fase: Preocupaciones externas (O la calma antes de la tormenta)**

Llego lo mas rapido que dieron sus piernas a la cafeteria.

Abrio, se tiro un poco de agua en la cara para despabilarse y se apoyo en la barra en la espera del primer cliente.

Era un suerte que los chicos tuvieran una junta, aunque fuera una estupidez de su imaginacion no seria capaz de mirarlos a la cara.

* * *

Curioso, hoy que todas las cafeteras andaban perfectamente y al maximo de sus capacidades habian venido menos de veinte personas en todo el dia.

Era jodidamente ironico.

Aunque deberia agradecerlo, no tenia energia suficiente para aguantar una avalancha de gente como el dia anterior.

Se le escapo un bostezo por quien-sabe-cuanta-vez-y-no-las-cuento del dia.

Si no estuviera haciendo el turno de Ailin, que ese dia consistia desde el medio-dia a la hora del cierre, podria haberse tomado una recuperadora, y necesaria, siesta.

Se fijo en el reloj "6:30 pm". El cafe cerraba a las siete.

Faltaba media hora para cerrar y su amiga aun no la habia llamado. Eso era mas que preocupante, las pocas veces que ella no habia podido venir y Margarita se encargaba de su turno, Ailin la llamaba una o dos veces para asegurarse que todo estaba bien.

Claro le habia mandado dos mensajes, pero no era lo mismo. Por algun motivo Ailin no queria que escuchara su voz ¿Estaria llorando?

El pensamiento le produjo una punzada de preocupación en el pecho.

Ailin habia sido la primera verdadera amiga que Margarita habia tenido. No era como esas zorras que a ella le mostraban una sonrisa y despues hablaban mal de ella a sus espaldas, no era como esas que la llamaban "puta" solo porque envidiaba la cantidad de chicos que querian salir con la pelirroja y definitivamente no era como esas que decian llamarse sus "amigas" pero que despues iban a coquetear con sus ex's y a veces hasta con sus novios.

No, Ailin no era nada de eso. Podia ser rara, una "nerd", pero ella se enamoraba de verdad, no mentia a sus espaldas, nunca se fijaria en sus chicos, la ayudaba cada vez que la necesitaba, cada vez que Margarita terminaba mal con uno de sus novios y estaba un tanto deprimida Ailin venia, le ponia una mano en el hombro y le decia "Ese idiota no te merece amiga, ya vendra alguien mejor" y eso bastaba para que la pelirroja se animara.

Ailin era su primera amiga autentica, hasta podria decir que era su mejor amiga.

Miro de nuevo el reloj, ¿No importaba si cerraba solo veinte minutos antes, no?

* * *

Llamo un remis, a diferencia del parque el camino a la casa de su amiga era muy oscuro de noche.

Ya se habia cambiado y cerrado el cafe, estaba debatiendose en mandarle o no un mensaje avisandole de su visita.

Decidio que no, le daria tiempo para pensar en como disimular lo que sea que le estuviera pasando. Y ella queria ayudarla, no ver como hacia un teatrito para no preocuparla.

Escucho una bocina, excelente, ya llego el auto.

Se subio y le indico la direccion.

Miro la ventana, intentando distraerse. Penso en hablar con el chofer pero desecho la idea de inmediato, no le apetecía hablar con un extraño sobre sus problemas.

Solo queria llegar y asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.


	4. Cuarta Fase: Piezas sueltas

**Este capitulo va para los que querian algo mas largo.**

**Voy a tardarme una semana o menos en actualizar, lo digo por la minoria de seres humanos que siguen mi humilde fic...**

**Disclaimer: Ni Regular Show ni sus personajes me pertenece.**

**Cuarta Fase: Piezas sueltas **

Dejo el remis esperando, advirtiendole al hombre que tocara bocina cuando pasara media hora. Le seria dificil llamar a otro auto para volver a su casa un viernes por la noche.

Tendria que ser una visita rapida, la hora de espera era muy costosa.

Bajo del coche y toco el timbre de la pequeña casa, bueno era chica para una familia, pero para una sola persona era mucho espacio. Se entretuvo mirando el marco de la puerta como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, hasta que escucho el sonido de unas llaves abriendo la cerradura.

Lo primero que vio cuando la puerta se abrio fueron los ojos rojos y especialmente hinchados de Ailin.

- Hola, Margarita

La pelirroja se mordio el interior de la mejilla, rogando a todos los dioses que su voz no sonara angustiada.

- Hola, Ailin ¿Puedo pasar?

Bueno, no sono tan neutra como hubiera querido, pero al menos no se quebró.

- Claro, pasa

La castaña se corrio a un costado, lo suficiente para que Margarita pudiera pasar. La pelirroja entro y se sento en el sofa inspeccionando la casa. Ailin estaba en un estado deplorable, pero la casa estaba limpia y ordenada. No sabia si alegrarse o preocuparse mas.

Mientras ella entraba su amiga se habia perdido en alguna parte de la cocina.

- ¿Quieres una gaseosa?

La chica se toco la garganta, la tenia reseca.

- ¡Si, por favor!

Minutos despues Ailin, o lo que quedaba de ella, se aparecio con dos latas de una marca que no le intereso identificar. Se la entrego y la pelirroja no tardo en abrirla para darle un largo sorbo.

La castaña, mientras tanto, se mantenia a sentada en el otro extremo del sillon mirando al suelo con la lata en la mano.

¿Debería ser directa? Bueno, no tenia mucho tiempo, mejor ir directo al grano.

Tomo un poco de aire mientras dejaba la bebida en la mesita enfrente suyo.

Se giro hacia su amiga.

- Bien, ¿Que sucede?

- Nada

La voz de la peli-marron era apenas un susurro.

- Ailin, _tu_ no faltarias al trabajo por nada

Silencio, su amiga aun seguia mirado el suelo como si este fuera a resolverle alguna duda existencial.

- Vamos, dimelo, soy tu amiga despues de todo ¿No?

Su compañera de trabajo suspiro.

- Y-yo, ¿Recuerdas que ibamos a salir con los chicos el miercoles a ver la nueva pelicula de zombies?

Lo recordaba, ella no había podido ir ya que los profesores la habían ahogado, metafórica y literalmente, en trabajos prácticos y tareas.

- Si

- Bueno, al final fuimos, en un momento Mordecai se habia ido a comprar unas sodas, quedamos solos R-rigby y yo

La forma en la que su voz se quebro no paso desapercibida. Una imagen de ese beso gay le paso por su mente causandole un escalofrio nada agradable. Se mordio la lengua, tenia que centrarse.

- Y...

La animo a que continuara.

- Lo bese

Abrio los ojos desmesuradamente. Definitivamente eso era inesperado, la oji-marron debio tomar mucho valor para hacerlo.

- ¿Que paso despues?

- Tendrias que haberlo visto, su cara era, dios, parecia que habia visto un fantasma, me empujo y me dijo "Yo solo te veo como una amiga", despues vino Mordecai, no pude mirarlo a la cara, Margarita yo-

Su amiga no pudo decir mas, empezo a llorar con fuerza. Ella abrazo el cuerpo temblante de su compañera, intentando contenerla.

- S-sus pa-palabras sonaron amables, pero teni-nia una cara de as-asco, enserio ¿So-soy tan fe-fea para que ponga esa cara? ¿Tan f-fea que no pu-puedo gu-gustarle ni un poc-co?

Margarita comenzo a acariciarle la cabeza.

- Claro que no Ailin, ya sabes que Rigby es un infantil, ademas tu eres hermosa, inteligente, trabajadora, eres un excelente partido.

La morocha se separo de su cuerpo intentando limpiarse las lagrimas con las mangas del sweater.

- ¿D-de verdad?

- Por supuesto, ¿Porque te mentiria?

Habría sido un momento bastante emotivo sino hubiera sido interrumpido por la bocina del chofer.

- ¿Y eso?

- Ah, pedi un auto, solo esta esperando afuera

- ¿Lo dejaste esperando? ¡La espera es carisima, ve antes de que te cobre mas!

- Pero Ailin-

- Que vayas, yo voy a estar bien

Sacando fuerzas de quien-sabe-donde la de ojos marrones la arrastro hasta la puerta.

- ¿Segura?

- Si, muy segura

Antes de irse, le puso una mano en el hombro.

- "Ese idiota no de merece amiga, ya vendra alguien mejor"

La mención de sus palabras le saco una sonrisa algo triste a la morocha.

Ailin estaria bien, pero ahora ¿Quien le paraba a ella el flujo de conclusiones que la estaba atacando?


	5. Quinta Fase: Pruebas y teorias

***Cambiar de canales **

**Hacia bastante que no actualizaba, lo lamento. Espero les guste el capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Regular Show ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Quinta Fase: Pruebas y teorias aparentemente descabelladas**

Sentia que en cualquier momento iba a estallar.

Estaba nerviosa, su cerebro no dejaba de calcular, de maquinar...

El viaje de su casa a la de Ailin era un poco mas largo. Perfecto, penso con ironia. Apreto el cuero del asiento con fuerza, tratando de no enterrar las uñas para no dejar marca, y solo tratando porque lo que mas queria ahora era romper algo, descargarse. Volvio a intentar distraerse mirando a la ventana por ¿Cuanta? ¿Tercera, cuarta? vez en menos de cinco minutos. Como las veces anteriores, no funciono. Su mente, ahora, en vez de pasar de teoria en teoria, se había detenido en una en especifico, una que parecía demasiado real para su gusto.

El auto se detuvo, deteniendo por un momento el hilo de sus pensamientos. El joven chofer se dio vuelta extendiendo la mano.

- Serian cincuenta y cinco, con ida, vuelta y espera.

Rápidamente saco el dinero de su bolsillo, le pago al chico y salio del auto. Apoyo la cabeza el la madera de la puerta de su casa. ¿No podia ser lo que estaba pensando, no? Decidiendo que era demasiado descuidado quedarse fuera estando tan oscuro, entro a la casa.

Puso una cacerola con agua en el fuego, aun no habia cenado. Despues de hacerse un plato de fideos, se dirigio a su cuarto, para comer en su comoda cama. Estaba destruida. Encendio el televisor, haciendo zapping* por los diferentes canales hasta que encontro una pelicula, Titanic. Luego de quitarse las zapatillas, tirandolas cerca de la cama para tenerlas a mano el dia siguiente, se dispuso a acostarse y comer. No tenia muchas ganas de ponerse el piyama.

Al principio su mente estuvo centrada en la escena que se producia en la pequeña pantalla: Rose bailando y divirtiéndose con Jack en la fiesta de la tercera clase.

Una rica y un pobre, el tipico amor prohibido que tantas veces era el argumento en las historias romanticas.

Amor prohibido, amor prohibido, amor prohibido, amor prohibido, amor prohibido, amor prohibido.

Esas dos palabras parecian haber activado un interruptor en su cabeza y esa estúpida teoria volvio a azotarla con fuerza, acompañada de millones de "¿Y si...?".

¿Vieron que, cuanto mas tratas en no pensar en algo, solo logras hacerlo mas?

Era una mierda.

Poniendo el plato en la mesita de luz trato de, inutilmente, volver su atencion al televisor.

¿Y si ellos en verdad salian? ¿Y si Mordecai ya no la queria? ¿Y si no habia sido un sueño?

Y ahora que lo razonaba mejor ¿Como carajos iba a comprobarlo? Claro, si existia la posibilidad de que fuera cierto, aun estaba reticente a creerlo.

- Preguntarle a los chicos. Descartado, se moriría de vergüenza, ademas, si no era verdad, quedaría como una completa estúpida.

- Pedirle ayuda a Ailin. Descartado antes de siquiera pensarlo, Ailin ya estaba lo suficientemente mal como para encima sumarle esto.

- Preguntarle a los trabajadores del parque. Descartado, ellos no lo sabrían, ademas de que no se hablaba mucho con ellos. Solo habia cruzado mas de cinco palabras con Musculoso, y la experiencia no habia sido muy, como decirlo, agradable. Ese tipo se pasaba el dia entero hablando de su madre.

¿Iba solo a quedarse con la duda el resto de sus dias?

Entonces lo penso ¡El pendrive!

En su sueño, ella se iba al parque para dejárselo a los chicos, antes de que pasara... todo eso.

Si solo habia sido su imaginacion significaba que ella aun tenia el artefacto guardado en su cartera.

Se fijo en el reloj de la mesita de noche, eran las dos y media de la madrugada. No sabia en que momento se habia hecho tan tarde. Apago el televisor y se tapo con las sabanas.

Estaba decidido.

Al dia siguiente iba a fijarse en su cartera, asi podria sacarse las molestas interrogantes de una vez por todas.

Como si eso fuera un contrato no verbal con sus neuronas, Margarita por fin pudo distraerse y conciliar el sueño que tanto le hacia falta.

* * *

**Notas finales: Bueno me gustaria saber que pensaron del capitulo, asi que dejen un review con su opinion, ¿Okey?**


	6. Sexta Fase: Extraña mezcla

**Bueno ha llegado la hora de la tan esperada actualización.**

**Me estoy esforzando en terminar pronto el fic, ya tengo hace bastante formada la idea del final.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Regular Show ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Sexta Fase: Cosas anunciadas**

"Pip, pip, pip, pip, pip, pip, pip"

¿En que momento habia puesto el despertador? No tenia ni puta idea y por ahora no le importaba. Lo unico que le importaba era permanecer en su comoda cama el mayor tiempo que fuera posible.

¿Han notado que aunque hayan dormido toda la noche y no hayan hecho nada en todo el puto dia anterior igualmente cuando se levanten van a tener sueño? No sabia cual era el dios que se encargaba del sueño en la cultura griega, pero ella lo habria descripto como un hijo de puta.

Se levanto con toda la pereza que se podia, y se debia, tener a las ocho de la mañana solo para percatarse de que hoy era sabado y era su dia libre. Ese dia le tocaba trabajar a Ailin todo el dia. Se pregunto como estaria despues de lo sucedido la noche anterior pero decidiendo que no podia pensar con el estomago vacio fue directo a la cocina a desayunar. Saco una banana y un pote de yogur de frutillas de la heladera, a esas horas no tenia demasiadas ganas de cocinar.

Luego de comer se fue al baño a ponerse decente. Si porque no podia decir que estaba decente vestida con la ropa del dia anterior y el cabello tan despeinado que parecia Goku pelirrojo. Y no hablemos de su maquillaje porque si salia a la calle seguro la llevarian adentro de una jaula de zoo por confundirla con un panda.

Despues de peinarse, desmaquillarse y cambiarse para quedar como toda dama que se respete.

Y ahora iba a ir a revisar si estaba el pen...

No, primero deberia ponerse las zapatillas, no podia ir por ahi descalza, era antihigienico.

Encontro y estuvo veinte minutos tratando de atar los cordones, aun seguia medio dormida.

Bien, zapatillas listo, ahora a...

No, nada de eso, primero debia revisar su celular para ver si tenia algun mensaje, seria de muy mala educación no contestar.

Reviso su whatsapp, su facebook, su twitter, sus mensajes de voz, su registro de llamadas, su mail y su bandeja de mensajes.

Nada salvo un mensaje de Ailin.

"Disfruta tu dia libre Margarita" Junto con un emoticon de una carita feliz.

Todo muy normal.

Contesto el mensaje de Ailin con un simple "Gracias" y se sento en su cama.

Bien aho-...

¡La cama!

Mejor dicho ¡Toda su habitacion!

Estaba hecha un desastre, tendria que limpiarla. No vaya a ser que tuviera visitas y vieran tal pocilga que ella hacia llamar su cuarto.

Hizo la cama, barrio el piso, lavo los platos sucios de ayer que habían quedado en su mesita de noche, puso la ropa tirada en el suelo en el cesto para lavar, limpio el polvo que se habia acumulado arriba del televisor y quito una telaraña que se habia formado en una olvidada esquina junto al ropero.

Suspiro, habia quedado impecable.

Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y el suelo estaba tan limpio que hasta podria comer ahi.

El p-...

Oh, cierto que tendria que lavar la ropa. Sino lo hacia la proxima vez que tuviera que ir a la cafeteria tendria que hacerlo en piyama.

Saco la ropa del cesto, la separo por color y blanco/negro y la metio en el lavarropas.

En cuanto el artefacto se puso en marcha volvio a tirarse otra vez en la cama, con un poco mas de delicadeza, despues de todo, estaba recien hecha.

¿Lo estaba evitando, no?

Era una mujer adulta independiente con miedo a lo que podria tener en el interior de su cartera. Que patetico.

Rio con ironia de su chiste sin gracia.

Decidida, aunque aun con temor, se dirigio al living donde habia dejado su bolso. Algun dia tendria que hacerlo y cuanto antes, mejor.

Se sento en el sofa con el objeto entremanos.

Suspiro, era ahora o nunca.

Abrio el cierra y metio la mano, sin mirar al interior, cerrando los ojos. Podía sentir que estaba tocando su rimel, un poco mas a la derecha el espejo que guardaba siempre y debajo de este pequeño peine.

Se asusto cuando sintio un pequeño objeto con sus dedos. Pequeño, cuadrado y duro. Exaltada lo levanto y, lentamente, giro la cabeza para observarlo.

Casi estallo en carcajadas cuando lo vio.

¡Era una goma de borrar! ¡Casi se le para el corazon por una puta gomita!

Se tuvo que sostener el estomago de la risa, cuando pudo controlarla, devolvio la goma a su cartera y, mas confiada, decidio continuar con su inspección, esta vez mirando directamente al interior.

El pendrive tenia que estar ahi, solo que esperaba no confundirlo con una gomita de nuevo.

Emitiendo una pequeña carcajada, siguio con su busqueda.

Despues de todo, aunque tuviera la certeza de que estaba ahi, no podia de dejar las cosas por la mitad ¿No?

A ver...

Su polvo compacto, su delineador liquido, su brillo de labios para cuando queria maquillarse sin parecer demasiado extravagante...

¿Y el pendrive?

Puf, seguramente no podia verlo, al no tener buena luz y ser una cosa tan pequeña...

Tomo su cartera y la dio vuelta, vertiendo todo su contenido sobre el sofa.

El pendrive no estaba ahi.

Se agacho en el suelo, buscando debajo del sillon, nada.

Busco con una linterna, lo corrio y nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Su cuerpo empezo a temblar y apretó los puños, mientras una lagrima traviesa se escapaba sin permiso por su ojo derecho.

Solo pudo sentir una extraña mezcla de tristeza y rabia.

Aunque eso fuera algo ya **anunciado.**

* * *

**Notas finales: ¿Y? ¿Que les parecio?**


End file.
